The kineograph, or flip book, was patented in 1897 by Linnet in GB189715668 as a means of advertising using animation of a linear sequence of images. These objects are oftentimes used as prizes, such as are found in breakfast cereal and CRACKER JACK boxes and as novelty or promotional items.
U.S. Published Patent Application No. 2010/0164329 relates the use of an electroactive polymer actuator to move a light source with respect to one or more reflectors to change the angle of the reflector (and the angle/intensity/focus of the output beam of light). A reflector can be between the light source and the user as well as behind the light source. The electroactive polymer actuator may be moved at different frequencies for different light effects. The frequency may be high enough that the user may not perceive the change in focus. Multiple actuators or phases of actuators may be used to direct the light in different directions.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,352,339, issued to Morgan et al., discloses sources of diffuse illumination for providing substantially uniform illumination to a surface. The diffuse illumination arises from varying the diffusion angle of light generated by a light emitting diode (LED) system. To vary the diffusion angle, a translucent member is placed between the LED system and the surface. Light emitted from the LED system across the translucent member can subsequently uniformly cover the surface. The translucent member can include a plurality of individual lenticular lenses. An electromagnetic actuator can be coupled to the LED-based light source and the translucent material and adapted to move the translucent material relative to the radiation generated by the LED-based light source.